


【all赫】Πανδώρα 番外（上）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32
Summary: 1.赫受向，all赫。哥哥弟弟来搞赫。接受不了请滑下去哈（卑微祈求）🙏🏻🙏🏻2.无剧情无逻辑，pwp，有ooc。开车dididi🚗🚕🚙🚌👏🏻这章仙鹤走剧情，车在下一章。
Relationships: Super Junior - Relationship
Kudos: 51





	1. 【all赫】Πανδώρα 番外（上）

曺圭贤退伍了。

作为庆祝，队内在第一时间便约好了饭局庆祝忙内回归。

李赫宰酒量虽好，也饶是抵不过大家合伙起来剪刀石头布拼酒玩。他自己又是个易输的体质，三两回合下来，混合的高浓度酒精便顺着喉咙在胃里发酵，将主舞nim化成了一团泥，只能软软糯糯的靠在金希澈怀里打着酒嗝。

本就是夏季闷热的天气，李赫宰的一只手被曺圭贤握在手掌心里反复揉捏着。摩挲着醉酒的热度从手心传至心尖，黏糊糊的惹得李赫宰有些痒。他无意识地扭过头，撒娇似得下巴蹭了蹭金希澈，将手抽了出来。

曺圭贤一下就变了脸色。

队友们都是个眼力见满分的，除了喝醉的人还不甚清醒外，大都瞬间觉出了几分低气压。

曺圭贤掩饰住了那点心里的不爽，调整了面部表情后慢条斯理的将烤肉卷好塞进口中。他盯着手掌心那点空落落的热度，明明是盛夏时节，却觉出了几分冷意。

退伍回归后的庆祝聚会结束后，成员们都心照不宣的将在大队聚会喝醉了的李赫宰送回家的任务交给了他。

偏偏李赫宰心里为数不多的别扭作祟，看着曺圭贤便想起来先前对方还在服兵役时那个尴尬万分的phone sex。竟是宁愿揽着金希澈的脖颈不撒手，也不敢望向曺圭贤那边几乎能化为实质的眼神热度。

于是曺圭贤就只得看着金希澈温柔的将喝醉的小猫咪塞进车副驾驶座位，又体贴的拉上了安全带给他，轻柔的亲吻顺势落在李赫宰酒醉烧的半通红脸上的样子。

李赫宰是醉了，醉的整个人都散发出一种娇嗔的甜。手捂着被金希澈亲过的半边脸，眨巴眨巴眼吃吃的笑，引得曺圭贤再也没忍住走过去拉开金希澈，抢占了李赫宰身前的那个位置。

金希澈还未反应过来便被推到一边，仔细一看发现是队内最不好惹的忙内，只能嘴边滚过两三个消音的脏字后无奈的摊手站在一旁。

曺圭贤拉开车门低下头望了一眼李赫宰，对方像是感受到了他的低气压，微微睁开眼来又紧张了往座椅靠背后缩了一下。他将对方那点拒绝的反应收在心底，语气却放的温柔。

“我们赫宰，晚上回家也记得在群里报个平安电话啊。”

这时候还提什么电话。

李赫宰当下便查明了他的那点小心思，掩饰慌张似得装迷糊，回都不敢回复的转移了视线不再看他。

曺圭贤自知得不到李赫宰的回应，轻轻低下头去吻了他的发旋，将车门再次关上。

他站在原地，看着金希澈带着李赫宰往夜色深处开去，直到对方车都看不见了才转头过来。一转身怀里便扑进了一个热乎乎的小可爱。

是崔始源笑眯眯揽着同样醉的有些迷糊的李东海，走了过来。

眼下李东海揽着他的腰也是醉的满脸通红，嘴里还在念叨着圭贤啊你退伍了真是太好了什么的酒话，嘴里吐出的热气一股脑的喷在曺圭贤胸膛上。曺圭贤不由挑了挑眉，手搭在李东海的背上不轻不重的拍了两下，随即和崔始源上了同一辆车。

他在车后座抚摸着李东海因酒醉而通红的耳垂，将心中那点没吃到李赫宰的不甘心暂时压抑了下去。

但是这并不意味着他不想念李赫宰。

可他的赫宰，羞涩似乎沾染上了骨髓，过很久都不见好。

大抵也是许久没见了的近乡情怯，谁都是一派的温柔，却唯独避着曺圭贤。可要命的是，李赫宰躲人技巧也没好到哪里去，明明是sense精一个，见了他却连个囫囵话都说不全，每每拿着别人当挡箭牌慌里慌张的样子像是被猫盯上的小老鼠。

时间久了，曺圭贤便也生出了几分逗弄的乐趣。

其他成员们将两人的相处模式全然看在眼里，乐的坐享其成。倒是谁也没好心的提醒李赫宰一句，躲得久了，一旦被抓住，那即将要承受的可是加倍的怒火。

毕竟费尽心思躲许久，也总有一天躲不过的。

SJ returns 3依着原定计划开始录制，曺圭贤凭着私心敲定了做李赫宰的经纪人，纵使李赫宰心里怎么别扭，仍抵不过对方轻飘飘的一句“哥，我们不是super junior 吗。”

摄像机前什么都好说，李赫宰放送能力满点，在自己家里百般刁难着新人经纪人，节目放送效果满分。

曺圭贤照单全收他的小明星那点想让他知难而退的小心思，在摄像机看不到的地方捏李赫宰的手掌心，然后好笑的看着对方因恐慌而睁大的眼睛。

他的小明星是被招惹的快要炸毛，要不是在录制中恨不得从家门中落荒而逃。幸而李东海接到了李赫宰偷摸在卫生间打的求救电话，连饭都没有吃便赶了过来拯救和曺圭贤共处一室的李赫宰。

按了密码锁登堂入室，李东海尽量让自己忽略曺圭贤盯着自己能杀人的眼神，自顾自的跑过去和李赫宰寒暄。有了他在，明显感觉到李赫宰松了一口气，可能是觉得逃过了一劫，连语气都显得轻快了许多。

可李东海也不能陪他很久。

尽管李赫宰黏糊糊的拉着李东海的手不让人走，也抵不过下午他自己有单独行程。陪着排练舞蹈的事情便落在了一日经纪人的身上。

两人在摄影机下一路吵吵闹闹的便到了排练场地，李赫宰肋骨之前受了伤，看着吊在空中的威亚心里也有一点儿发憷，以往倒也没觉得会疼的紧张情绪，大抵是由于曺圭贤来了，从心里便显出了几分软弱，有想要撒娇的态势。

种种情绪作祟，他便指使着曺圭贤去给他买保护肋骨的装置，曺圭贤果然一听就慌了神，带着眼底掩饰不住的心疼去给他找保护装置。

而曺圭贤一走，李赫宰便松了口气的开始了排练。

他本也没想着能让曺圭贤真的找到什么。自顾自的打发人走，可能也是怕流露脆弱在人前，所以在曺圭贤回来前便上了威亚在空中，只得看着风尘仆仆的曺圭贤回来后在地上仰头望着他，手拿绷带无措的样子。

他本是好意，但在曺圭贤眼里看着的便像是刻意的躲避。先前李赫宰种种避开他的行为反复叠加在心头，压抑着曺圭贤心头也起了一团不知道何种情绪的火。

李赫宰本人也似乎是觉出了几分对方的气恼，在节目录制完后讨好似的拉过他的手，发旋蹭过曺圭贤的胸口。“没事的啊...我不疼的。”

怎么会不疼呢。

曺圭贤沉默不语，带着他的小明星坐上了回家的车。一路上的低气压惹得对方频频偷摸的往自己脸上瞟，试着引了几个话题也只得到了曺圭贤三两句冷淡的回应。

一来二去的，李赫宰自己也委屈了起来。“干嘛对我甩脸色啊..是你太慢了啊..”他一进家门说话都带着颤音跟曺圭贤抱怨，又凑过去揽对方的脖子小声解释。

“我等不及你回来，他们又催我排练...你不能怪我啊。”

语气软的曺圭贤一下就没了脾气。他本也装不了许久冷酷无情，眼下抱着躲了自己许久的人，那点说不清道不明的情绪就悄咪咪的自行消散了。

他温柔的摸了摸李赫宰的头，牵着他坐在沙发上解释道。“哥躲我躲了多久自己心里应该知道吧。”

李赫宰不好意思的别过脸去，点了点头。

“我知道哥在害羞什么。所以不愿意我碰，不想和我呆在一个空间，我都可以接受。毕竟哥和我也很久没见了不是么，我们都需要时间重新适应。”

他单膝跪下来解开李赫宰仍绑在脚上的鞋带，慢慢地将鞋子脱下来，又塞进柔软的家居鞋里，这才接着说。“所以我不会因为哥害羞躲开我这点小事而感到生气。”

“我生气的点在于，哥在受伤的时候赶我走。”

“慌里慌张的在每家店里找寻哥需要的保护装置时我已经难过了一次，而赶回来拿着买的那些不知道能否对哥有作用的物品，却看着哥已经吊在上面的时候，是加倍的难过。”

“哥为什么什么伤都是自己在扛着呢。”曺圭贤说着微不可查的叹了口气，身子往前凑过去亲了亲李赫宰的额头。

“被哥排除在外，无能为力的我其实怪的是自己啊。”


	2. 【all赫】Πανδώρα 番外（下）

李赫宰呆愣愣的接受了曺圭贤那个温柔的亲吻，这才从对方的轻声告解中后知后觉出自己做错了什么。

他是与曺圭贤许久没见了，又因着先前的事宜而总显得有几分尴尬。因而也拿捏不准自己该以何种心态面对曺圭贤。

因而只能选择了最拙劣的方法，在对方退伍后反复拒绝躲着他。

可虽然打着保护自己目的的同时，这样的举动却不可避免的一次又一次伤害了曺圭贤对他一片赤诚的心意。

他们本是携手扶持的队友，是一家人啊。

“是我错了嘛。”念及此，李赫宰在沉默了半晌后伸出手揽住了曺圭贤脖颈，是一个全然认错，主动讨好的表态。

曺圭贤坦然的接受了对方的那点示好，手臂微微用力揽住坐在沙发上李赫宰的腰，将他从沙发上抱下来，又任由对方软绵绵的草莓拖鞋踩在自己刚买的鞋子上。

李赫宰眼下被他抱在怀里，眼底还有那点欲坠未坠的泪光，凭固作着先前被冷落的委屈控诉。那点泪光在光下闪耀的衬着李赫宰可爱许多，惹得曺圭贤心软的同时又添了几分心痒。

他看了几眼便移不开眼神。

他一边念及李赫宰刚刚训练完，还带着一身的疲累，一边却也忍不住用手抬高了对方的下巴，轻轻凑上去亲吻了李赫宰的眼尾，将那点星光尽数吞咽在唇间。

气息相缠，气氛浓烈。

温柔的亲吻一经点燃便难以再次熄灭，有着星火燎原之势，一路顺着眼尾往下。曺圭贤亲过李赫宰小巧挺立的鼻梁，圆润饱满的脸侧，最终停留在李赫宰那张柔软的唇上。

李赫宰有张巴掌小脸，眼睛鼻子那里都是小巧精致的，嘴唇却是肉嘟嘟，平白显出了几分可爱。

眼下那点软肉被曺圭贤温柔的舔舐着亲吻，更是能够品尝出了三分的甜来。是曺圭贤入伍时未曾尝到过的甜。他的舌头试探着伸进去扫荡着宣布主权，又和李赫宰柔软的舌尖纠缠着起舞。

“要..要做吗..”

几个亲吻下来，李赫宰的脸上便带了一圈热度引起的红晕， 整个人趴在曺圭贤怀里软成一团柔软的棉。他磕磕绊绊的不敢望着亲吻他的罪魁祸首，只得低声询问着，软软糯糯的声音横冲直撞的敲在了曺圭贤的心上。

“哥可以么..不是很累吗...”

只得到对方一个害羞的点头。

“那先放水洗澡好不好？”

李赫宰眼下才从高强度的舞蹈练习中回来，一待放松肌肉便显出了几分紧张酸痛，此刻正需要这点恰到好处的关心，于是点了点头表示同意。曺圭贤得到了许可，心满意足的又亲了亲李赫宰，这才揽着他进了浴室。

他家浴室台前的镜台较宽，台面又平整。曺圭贤借了点力将李赫宰抱起放在浴室的镜台前，这才转过身去为浴缸续上热水。

水温恰到好处，气氛恰到好处。李赫宰无聊的望着曺圭贤放水的背影，自顾自的手捏着T恤下摆，从下往上试图将衣服脱下来。

曺圭贤扭紧水龙头一转头回来就正好看到李赫宰将上衣脱下来的画面。他眼底泛起一团热意，忍着要将这个无时无刻都在诱惑自己的哥就地拆吞的心思，探过身子帮着对方将上衣脱了下来。

衣服孤零零的在地上卷做一团，随后又叠加上了裤子。

李赫宰乖巧的躺平在浴缸里，腿搭在池子外侧，接受着曺圭贤不甚专业但又十分体贴的按摩。他的小腿肌肉因着长时间高强度的训练紧绷成一团，曺圭贤手心的热度将磨砂膏融化在掌心，顺着李赫宰小腿肚一路往上推至膝盖窝仔细按摩着。

他本就是个怕痒的，因着曺圭贤还未按摩几次便痒的腿要往回收，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的说着不要。乱蹬的腿打破了平整的水面，又溅了曺圭贤一脸一身。

“哥真是不听话。”

曺圭贤无奈的侧过脸将那点水珠从发梢甩出，温柔的抱怨着，却带着气势没有一丝退让。“不好好按摩，明天起来腿又要痛，难道还以为可以等着自然恢复吗？”

“傻瓜。”

李赫宰面红耳赤的接下了那些抱怨，又忍不住悄悄缩着腿躲避曺圭贤那饱含柔情的指尖折磨。“可是..太痒了啊...”

浴室水汽闷热，湿润的水蒸气漂浮到一半便落在身上，辗转化成水珠滚落。也不知道是李赫宰为了逃脱惩罚似得按摩还是情难自禁，手伸出去勾着扶着他小腿的曺圭贤也滚进去浴缸献上甜腻的亲吻。  


满浴缸的泡泡瞬间就沾湿了两个人。

还好未到情难自已的程度，曺圭贤美人在怀却还理智在线，到底顾着李赫宰的肋骨伤，舍不得在浴缸里让对方受伤。浴室裹了浴巾抱着他出了浴室，将之放在了柔软的床上。

温柔的倒有些慎重了。

李赫宰本也有些紧张，看着曺圭贤望着自己贵如珍宝的慎重样子，不由得咬着唇笑了起来。“你行不行呀...”

“我行不行，哥还不知道吗。”这果然撩拨起了曺圭贤，他单手撑在李赫宰头侧，另一只手解开包裹着李赫宰的浴巾，手掌从李赫宰微凸的锁骨处沿着往下滑抚摸至肋骨，带起对方一阵颤栗。

因着下午训练没有进行安全保护，此刻李赫宰肋骨处已有两道被威亚带摩擦的泛红印记。曺圭贤修长的手指略为分开勾勒出李赫宰肋骨弯曲的曲线，心疼不已。

“下次不要再自己扛了。”

“哥不觉得痛，可是我会痛。”

“好...” 李赫宰半睁着眼，软软糯糯的应承了下来。他感受着曺圭贤微凉的手指停顿在肋骨处，随后那块受伤的肌肤被曺圭贤低下头去反复亲吻着，唇上的热度从肌肤表里内里传导至心尖。

李赫宰顿时觉得自己又要哭了。 

可曺圭贤是不舍得让他现在就哭的。

平日里做爱，曺圭贤就不像金希澈那样有着床上的怪癖，热衷于看李赫宰哭，仿佛不欺负哭了就失去了乐趣。他本人虽说是平日爱逗李赫宰，却也舍不得让他哭的难受。

他将李赫宰的性器握在手中，手指体贴的自上而下抚慰过，有技巧性的轻柔摁压过囊袋和铃口。只不过轻轻碰触，便引得李赫宰身子不由自主的一阵颤抖，情难自已加之许久未曾有过的亲密接触，两相加持下来，不多时李赫宰便绷紧了小腹射在了曺圭贤的手掌心内。

许是有些羞涩自己缴枪投降的速度过快，李赫宰微微睁圆了眼睛，软绵绵的抱怨。“哪有你这样的...你这不是欺负人吗。”

“是，我欺负的就是你。”曺圭贤一点都没有被控诉的内疚感，他望着李赫宰的杏仁眼，只从里面看出了几分娇憨和无辜，平白无故就生出了好像做什么事情都是可以被允许的错觉。

于是他伸出手将李赫宰的腿略微分开，膝盖抵着床单，借着手指还带着李赫宰刚射出来的湿润体液，指尖摁压过对方小穴的一圈褶皱，又轻轻试探着伸进去，温柔的作着扩充。

“唔...”曺圭贤的手指在小猫咪的体内来回跟着打转，一浅一深的来回抽插着，没一会儿李赫宰就腰软的一塌糊涂，不由自主的将腿打的更开，颤巍巍的缠上了曺圭贤的腰侧。

曺圭贤被对方毫不设防的亲近点燃了忍耐许久的欲火，手指加了两三指，借着润滑顶着敏感点来回打转扩充着，引得李赫宰方才泄过的性器又再次挺立了起来。

“哥，那我进去了？”

“你..你废什么话。”小猫咪咬着唇瞪他，好像在无声抗议着他光撩拨不实践的行为。

曺圭贤闻言抽出了手，性器抵着对方已经扩充好的小穴，穴肉包裹着顶端，就着湿润的体液一点点挺了进去，刚进入一半李赫宰便皱着眉喊疼，撒娇似得不让他再进去了。

被卡在中途叫停，曺圭贤倒也真的没往进再继续深入，硬挺的性器半路停在穴肉里的滋味委实不好受。小猫咪本人也被涨的难受， 脚无力的蹬了几下蹭过曺圭贤的后背，又抽噎着让他赶紧进去。

一来二去的反复反悔，曺圭贤也被逗笑了。他忍不住低下头亲了亲李赫宰的锁骨，只觉得小猫咪哪里都是可爱的让他恨不得捧在手掌心里。

“哥到底要我怎么做呢...哎...”

“进来..进来..”

于是在温柔的亲吻中，他的手牢牢摁住对方纤细的腰侧，将性器慢慢地全部埋了进去。

温热的穴肉紧紧包裹着硬挺的性器，还未开始动，曺圭贤便感受到了三分爽。他忌惮着李赫宰的伤，只等待李赫宰适应了过后才慢慢地动作，试探着往小穴深处开发着寻找敏感点。 

是许久没有亲密接触过，但身体记忆仍是存在。曺圭贤很快便找到了李赫宰的敏感点，顶端温柔的反复顶过那个微小的突起，感受着对方在他身下爽的不由自主的颤抖起身子来。

得益于常年跳舞的柔韧，李赫宰的两条腿轻而易举的被他分的极开，与对方身子相贴近的时候性器埋得更深，有来有往的将李赫宰的小穴捣成了一汪春水，整个人都带起了春意。

虽是温柔，也难免有顶的深了的时候。李赫宰是受不了这种在性爱里这种反复叠加的温柔折磨，却也不给个痛快的行为，嘴里嘟囔的发出了几声似嗲似怨的呻吟，将曺圭贤搂的更近。

曺圭贤照单全收了那点暗示，无奈的将李赫宰从床上抱起，换成坐姿。因着体位的不同，他的性器借着重力滑至李赫宰体内更深处，爽的小猫咪攀紧了他的臂膀，发出啜泣的哀求。

“不行..这个姿势不行..”

“太深了..唔..”

“哥哥不要了是吗？”那点软绵的哀求带着啜泣，不仅不能让人停下，反而更加深了想要犯罪的冲动。曺圭贤明知故问，却没停下将性器送入李赫宰体内的举动。尤其是，对方的小穴正欢欣雀跃的等待他的到访，一开一合的迎着他的抽插，自行寻找着快感。

李赫宰仿佛身处高热地带，他摇摇头表示着不要，可意识与身体好似未达成统一意见，小穴紧紧咬着曺圭贤的性器，情动的体液将对方整根性器打的湿漉漉的，几乎就要滑出去。

这个姿势委实对体力要求极高，李赫宰未动几下便被干的完全失了力气，伏在曺圭贤肩侧任由他带着自己起飞。是快要到顶点的意思，身体紧绷着接收着性器反复摩擦肠壁敏感带来的快感，不时颤抖着，没多久他便再一次射了出来。

“爽吗，哥哥。”

再次射过后的李赫宰软成一滩泥，微喘着任凭曺圭贤将他再次翻转放置在床上。他感受到双腿被跪趴着打开，随后曺圭贤重新插了进去。

“本来想对哥坏一点的..像希澈哥那样惹到你哭..可是怎么办，还是舍不得..”

“哥哥要对我负责呢..”

他一边自顾自着说着抱怨撒娇的话，借着李赫宰在柔软床单下的小声呻吟，攻城略地的侵占着李赫宰的小穴，直至那里被全部的精液填满。

满满当当的，这下都是他一个人的了。


End file.
